With the rise of smart home, wiping robots (such as sweeping robots and window cleaning robots) have been increasingly applied in people's lives. The sweeping robot mainly adopts a wheel structure to move; the bottom of a chassis of the sweeping robot is equipped with a dust catcher and a wiping device; and the ground cleaning function is mainly achieved by receiving ground debris into an own garbage storage box in the moving process of the chassis. The window cleaning robot generally adopts an adsorption method to keep its chassis on a surface such as a glass and to clean a window by driving a cleaning cloth to wipe a glass during the movement of the chassis.